eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jevron L Freeman/List of almost all Eddsworld Easter eggs
Edd Again *When Edd thinks of Super Edd, he also thinks of a pink, giant, ape creature on a sky scraper, that is then punched by Super Edd. The big ape creature is a reference to King Kong . *When Edd goes onto the bus, he is seen reading a MAD magazine. *When Matt is seen in front of the shop, he sees a Matt-Doll. This is then seen in later episodes. *The shelf that is full of Spider-man dolls is labeled, "Spider-Edd.' *Ringo makes his first appearance in this eddisode as he is first seen standing up on the glass door. Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004 *Guest characters, like Bob, Bendee, Ell, Andy, w00dy, Mental Joe, and Dr. Decapi makes their appearances in this eddisode *Tom is shown shooting the Ku Klux Klan with an AK-47 loaded with coal. Snobody *The sound that plays when Tord laughs when Edd is in pain is actually the beginning of "Feel Good Inc." by Gorillaz Zombeh Attack 2 *Tord's grave is seen with the words, "klaatu barada niktu." This is a reference from the movie, The Day the Earth Stood Still . *Matt's grave says the quotes,"I decompose in your general direction. " This is a parody to the Monty Python, in which a French person insults the characters, "I fart in your general direction." *The 3 necronomicons is a reference from the 3 books from the movie, Army of Darkness. Zombeh Nation *At 0:20, the wall has the word, "Gould," written in blood. This is a reference to Edd's last name being Gould. *At 0:54, a poster labeled "Quotatoes" depicts people that look like Edd and Matt. *There is a poster in the background of Edd, which reads, "When you're good, your me." This refers to an episode of Bendee Stick, where a similar poster is seen in Bendee's room. *When Matt was about to call Tom, the names Dave and Tessa appears. **The phone he uses to call Tom is also labeled, "Sony Erection.' Which is a reference to a one made by Sony, Sony Ericsson. *The t-shirt Edd wears says, "smeg head." This T-shirt will be worn by Edd again in the next eddisode, Christmas Visitor. *Edd uses a shovel as a weapon. This might be a reference to Zombeh Attack 2 , where Edd also uses a shovel as a weapon. *Edd's plan is shown to be his plan to dominate the world using bacon. Hello Hellhole *The pizza box Edd holds is named,"Pizza Butt." This is an obvious reference to the restaurant, Pizza Hut. *Tord holds a copy of Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 3. Zombeh Attack 3 *The skeleton that wears a red jacket is actually a skeletal version of Tord. *Jasper Green, one of Paul's characters, can be seen in the crowd of zombehs. *When Matt puts on his skeletal arm, he says "Groovy!'. This possibly quotes Ash from the Evil Dead films where he says the same thing when he gets his missing hand replaced. Ruined *When Edd goes in Tom's room, his ASDF Poster and Tomee Bear can be seen. **You can also see Tomska's checkered tie. *There was various graffiti in the ruins which said "For a good time summon Horus", "Down wif Sacabz", and "Anubis was here". *The button that activated the booby trap Matt and Tord was in was labeled, "Blatant booby trap (he he. booby). *After the song, Sunshine and Lollipops, plays after Matt and Tord are in a trap, Tord then says, "Son of a-." This might be a reference to Zombeh Nation, where Matt before the intro yells out, "Son of a-. *When the mummy says magic words, he says the words, "Super Nintendo" and "Sega." *When Matt and Tord witnesses the two mummies in front of them, Matt jumps on Tord, making Tord hold Matt. This is a reference to the show, Scooby Doo *When Tom kills the two mummies with Smirnoffs, he says the word, "jinkies." This is again a reference to the famous cartoon, Scooby Doo Zanta Claws *The girl that Zanta Claws (character) meets wears a button that says, "I love M@." *When Zanta Claws (character) gives a gift for the girl, he gives her a Tomee Bear *The names seen on Zanta's nice list are Chiara, Steve, Bart, George, Coco and Allyssa. *The line "I just stated the obvious. Oh, look, a chair!" is a reference to Tom's Tales Of Awesome. *The row of glowing Coca Cola trucks is a reference to a Christmas Coca Cola commercial. Spares *In the arcade there is a asdfmovie toy in the skill crane. *The Eddsworld Cereal from Ruined is a prize at the arcade. *Larry mentions the famous movies Godzilla, King Kong, and Jurassic Park. *During the arcade montage, one clone of Matt looks like Wally/Waldo from Where's Wally/Waldo? Matt was intentionally dressed as Wally/Waldo because of his original YouTube username, wallycube. *The twin convention banner says "Two Wrongs Make A Wright." which is a spoof to the phrase, "Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right." *There is a game called Zoombies! which is a quote from Zombeh Nation. *There are 3 games in the arcade similar to real games. **House of the Lead - House of the Dead **Fap Fap Revolution - Dance Dance Revolution **Dunkee Punch - Dragon Punch *When a picture of everyone in the arcade is shown, one of the Tom clones is giving the middle finger. *The television sounds when the Eddsworld gang were watching the TV, are from some of the parts out of a short film on Tom's Youtube channel called "Kill Bing", the same Bing who played the evil director in this animation, Spares. *In The Big Named Monster, a character has a shirt that has "Moving Target" written on it. This is a reference to Moving Targets, an Eddisode that came out two months after Spares. *In both movies, you can see an actor is called George Cloonberg. This could possibly be a parody of George Clooney. *This could also show Tord's fondness of guns, because he uses them in the arcade. *A level in Dunkee Punch is called "Tom". *The girly Tom has the same voice that Tom used after seeing the mall in Zombeh Attack. *The Matt clone that is seen in the end may have been used for the movie Matt made in MovieMakers. *When the clones get their brains put in, an Edd clone's head gets a toaster put into it. This is most likely the inspiration to the cover of the book 'Toaster Brains', a collection of Edd's comics. Moving Targets *The TV Edd has in his house is made by "Phony," an obvious reference to the company Sony. *At the end of the military commercial, the text in the bottom of the screen says, "WARNING: MOST OF THE PRECEEDING STATEMENT WAS FALSE OR JUST FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. *When Edd and Matt is about to go the helicopter, the sign in fro of the helicopter, "Get to the choppa!" A reference to a line made by Arnold Shwarzhennegar 25ft Under the Seat *When Edd, Matt, and Tom gets flushed down the toilet to Atlantis, two Super Mario Bros. references are made. **When all of them are flushed, a remix of the underwater theme plays from Super Mario Bros. **When Edd, Matt, and Tom finally makes it into Atlantis, they come from green sewage pipes. This is again, a reference to Super Mario Bros. * Category:Blog posts